spritecranbirdiefandomcom-20200214-history
Birdie
Birdie= Birdie is one of Torturing Birdie's main characters. She is known to really miss her ex girlfriend Snowcone. She is really depressed because of this; Birdie usually looks nervous or sad. She also seems to really like the idea of being killed by Wendy, which is shown in Torturing Birdie (The End?) Part 1. History Birdie dated Snowcone for short amount of time before she obsessed over Skrill, however once she started obsessing, Snowcone got mad and broke up with her making her really depressed. Churro was really obsessive over Birdie though and they broke up. Months later Birdie and Snowcone got back together, however Snowcone ended the 2nd relationship by telling her that she's straight and never loved her. Birdie got depressed and suicidal, and Churro just wanted to get back with Birdie and make her happy, but Birdie just wanted Snowcone back. Churro told Wendy to take care of Birdie because all she kept talking about was how she missed Snowcone. Wendy told churro she couldn't kill Birdie because she'll just come back, so she decided she will kill Churro and Birdie together, then kill herself. Churro didn't want to die and got upset, Birdie however wanted to die. Right when they were going to die, Birdie seen Herzschmerz, an amalogate created by Scfie which combined different versions of Snowcone/Fontik together. Birdie went to hug the "Fontik amalogate" but then she got stuck to it.... Personality She is usually shown to be sad,suicidal,nervous, and uneasy. She is only really shown happy when she's with Fontik in an AU where they are married, and when Wendy is about to kill her. Appearance Birdie is a yellow Indian yellow ringneck parrot. She has yellow feathers, blue eyes, and she wears a light blue short shirt, which exposes her belly, at the bottom of her she wears dark blue skirt with a collar line that's the same color as her shirt. She also wears arm and leg bands which are also the same color as her shirt. She has two feathers sticking up on top of her head, which are tied up in a dark blue ponytail holder. Relationship with Churro Her relationship with Churro isn't all that great.Churro is known to be hella obsessive over Birdie. She even attempted to rape and kill Birdie before. Churro makes Birdie really uncomfortable Relationship with Snowcone/Fontik Her relationship with Snowcone also isn't all that great. Her and Snowcone dated twice, the first time they dated for a small amount of time before she obsessed other Skrill and Snowcone broke up with her. The second time they dated for a short amount of time also. Snowcone broke up with Birdie by saying "I'm straight and I never loved you". Trivia *Birdie is based on Alias' old self. *Like Churro, Birdie also had many designs in the past. She first looked like how Polly used to look but older. Gallery Screenshot 2019-10-18 at 08.43.13.png|her first design Torturing birdie by spritecranbirdie dcnsx6f-fullview.jpg|her second design from 2018 birdie.png|her current design |-|Polly= Polly is a yellow ring neck parrot she is the daughter of Ashley and Drake. She is second born child, the first being Pluff and the third being Chickadee. There is a theory among many fans that Polly was created due to Asexual Reproduction considering that she looks like her mom and not at all like her dad, however this has never been confirmed by Alias himself. History she loves flowers and making flower crowns, and she usually makes a ton of flower crowns for other people as gifts. she mainly makes flower crowns for flooflecorn, sprinkles, jill, and cricri, because theyre basically the only people she talks to because shes homeschooled up until shes 9 years old (which is her main age). she was taken away from her family (which is also a royal hamily owowowow) by ferrets when she was 4, which is when the war between ferrets and birds first started. and she was taken care of by oreo for a few days, until she was adopted by flooflecorn and sprinkles, which agreed with oreo to make her trust ferrets and then make her hate birds when shes older. her pet temmie/kittydog, cricri, was a pet from her original family which was accidentally brought with polly when she was taken away from her family. her pet jellyfish, jill, was a birthday present from flooflecorn and sprinkles. polly is very nice to everyone, and shes rarely ever sad. whenever shes crying its usually if sprinkles or flooflecorn says she cant have anymore candy or something like that. however, when she becomes an adult, she becomes extremely depressed because she knows that all ferrets hate her and a lot of them are out to kill her. when shes 9, she goes to a real school for the first time, which is full of ferrets. immediately, twinkie, one of the ferrets in her class, bullies her and makes fun of her because shes a bird. churro decides to protect polly from twinkie to gain her trust, and it works. churro and polly become friends, and later polly becomes churros wife and girlfriende uwuwuwuwuwuw. a few years later, when polly's asleep, churro attempts to stab polly but cricri bites churro, which gives jill time to wake up polly. polly sees what churro was trying to do, so she runs to her parents and tells them and they call the police. churro is arrested, and after that polly learns from flooflecorn and sprinkles that she needs to be more careful because ferrets want to kill her because shes a bird, and ferrets usually hate birds. polly realizes that she cant trust ferrets anymore, and she runs away. -alias Personality Polly is sweet, pure, outgoing, and childish. She loves to make flowercrowns Appearance Polly is yellow, and has a dark yellow ring marking around her neck. She has emerald green eyes, and she wears a white sweater and a long black skirt Abilities Making flowercrowns Trivia *She is pure *She is secretly a princess, but she doesn't know that yet *She is cheerful and happy until she's an adult. *In an old live stream Alias confirmed that Polly used to be scared of Flooflecorn Gallery e55aec25caa282efd99b81a0ad54bb7dac329f68v2_hq.jpg|her first 2017 ref 30151d4fb15797d9a2caff05dbb0983504d7cbee_hq.jpg|November 2017 ref polly_ref_by_spritecranbirdie_dbugy96-fullview.jpg|March 2018 ref d02a048c358b320045d5d1a0b2621cab5d57cc3br2-761-793v2_00.jpg|September 2018 ref 149958dd81f3047f2d924c08a5a53e13e4e6164dv2_hq.jpg a9b8851785d378baeff00c1ed955c1eda5249d40v2_hq.jpg 6a2e5273cddbeb9e888676838099808cdff671bcv2_hq.jpg 3a5de38897b818978f1af504fb982d3a15570a77v2_hq.jpg 680047ac70bf0c020dc131a0f9ae0c63f80e2b42v2_hq.jpg fca2b355138c586ac8b04f2eb0c5912254ff84cd_hq.gif 0bb9f4d3fdab5c429375cdf997998b56e652ec37v2_00.jpg 5ba55a4be34f26c3ee85ef87e801f0c31cd491bbv2_hq.jpg 98a740b076a5b476fe7fa2b016e97ce4fb2c22d6v2_hq.jpg 0363caa776c40551a18fc3f06e9884b4095dac36v2_00.jpg 8b25a03301bece279ff769f73cf0bc2fb9be803ev2_00.jpg 19c175a9a9499fb16b92a8265c2afdd190a82cfar2-1024-383v2_00.jpg ab42229944307c2ac48a0a9f601e9388c56160ebr2-431-512v2_hq.jpg 3ed514f232b72e48953e3523b1df831d8eec3577r2-653-750v2_00.jpg dc9c9c98a48e8f56b46d9fafa896897b613ace04r2-1076-750v2_hq.jpg 1c96657d957b279665ffe02a7cea72e8af192601r2-598-750v2_hq.jpg 978813492b4112f24fb0f5b66855166284e062b2r2-211-265v2_hq.jpg 1f467de4ec44890e6217d7f1c5f248639c886f47r2-1334-629v2_hq.jpg 0dd1efc0c29826e035a26872605c09c8ac709901r2-572-402v2_hq.jpg eee01287cbc754e2a3968d8a0e2455aee2f65cf6r2-881-750v2_hq.jpg f5ce167b4a9d449ca1a66c45a9e5ce88347b5e44r2-750-423v2_hq.jpg 431b1b805d98398e7af9d5956493813b83550d4cr2-750-408v2_hq.jpg c892b100f2c22f81c464e1517ef48aac088adaf4r2-750-411v2_hq.jpg e0acf8252db8b671678ed0d276446a60b73a7115r2-761-750v2_hq.jpg 8f94ac9408c20fc2fb45f940392e7e71bb4e8771r2-1060-636v2_hq.jpg 1e053b3cb573012e778c1aaf0e9a6596ac0328a8r2-1060-636v2_hq.jpg|adult polly ref 82ef9fdad20cebf0ef7f2b0d9521749f682b1a41r2-1060-636v2_hq.jpg 207ec0001c296700fec50f86ac6d70b3f54c9b53r2-1060-636v2_hq.jpg 09da67a77013fa9c9016c0a197b21c9a13a5db74_hq.jpg 260988ed46563b53e4566af1c52ad5f8c2fcad0b_hq.jpg 3c6f71d32861e3f0c23561358db3681ddc82d579_hq.jpg 597f7f862a589dc395b63f1baf10bee3be1d7409_hq.jpg Category:Characters Category:Homesick Category:Torturing Birdie Category:Females Category:Birds Category:Protagonists